Superior Mutant Physiology
The power to be or become a Advanced Mutant. Variation of Superior Monster Physiology. Combination of Empowered Physiology and Mutant Physiology. Not to be confused with Cursed Physiology. Also Called *Advanced/Evolved Mutant Physiology *Deviated Syndrome *Empowered Mutant Physiology *Metadeviant/Neodeviant/Superdeviant *Metafreak/Neofreak/Superfreak Physiology *Metamutant/Neomutant/Supermutant Physiology *Minion Physiology (unofficial) Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Superior Mutant a stronger version mutated being. Most mutant are generally have mutant and genetic based powers already, but these mutants have superior levels of power and status that most mutants don't usually have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers * Enhancing Mutation * Physical Augmentation Applications (Details) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Mutating Aura * Mutative Exoskeleton * Mutative Regeneration * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Transformation * Transformation Field Projection * Transmutation * Weakness Resistance Techniques * Infection Empowerment * Mutagen Empowerment * Secondary Mutation Variations * Chemical Mutation * Conjoined Physiology * Electricity Mutation * Genetic Mutation * Meteorite Induced Powers * Mystical Mutation * Quantum Mutation * Paradox Existence * Reality Mutation * Spatial Mutation * Temporal Mutation Type of Supermutants: * Mutated Alien Physiology * Non-Human Physiology * Superior Ghoul Physiology Associations * Body Manipulation ** Organic Constructs * Cursed Physiology * Evolution * Half-Mutant Physiology * Infestation * Empowered Physiology ** Superior Monster Physiology * Mutant Physiology ** Mutated Monster Physiology *** Mutated Ghoul Physiology *** Mutated Vampire Physiology * Mutant Mage Physiology * Mutation Manipulation ** Mutation Inducement * Organic Abomination * Science Attuned Physiology * Transcendent Mutant Physiology * Unnatural Shape Limitations * May have unstable DNA. * Regular to Absolute Restoration can cure those that have been mutated into monsters, especially Physical Restoration, Biological Manipulation, Conversion Negation, and finally, DNA Restoration. * May be unable to revert to original form. * The user's mutated form may experience destabilization. Known Users * Aberrants (TF2 Freak) * BLU Vagineers (TF2 Freak) * ORG Vagineers (TF2 Freak) * YLW Vagineers (TF2 Freak) Gallery The Aberrants.png|Aberrants (TF2 Freak) are a group of superpowered monsters created by Dr. Schadenfreude. They used to be functional at first, but all of them are considered semi-failures due to not being created properly. BLU Vagineer.png|Unlike the RED, GRN, to PRL variants, the BLU Vagineers (TF2 Freak) tend to have the more supernatural powers alongside the ORG to YLW variants. They have the power to emit sonic screaming, and they happen to be intellectually and physically superior to standard Vagineers. ORG Vagineer.png|Just like their YLW and BLU variations, the ORG Vagineer’s (TF2 Freak) powers are more in line in being supernatural than strictly physical. Though the only supernatural power they have is Laser Vision, but the only downside is that the power manually reduces their eyesight after consistent use. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Combinations